The Little Bellydancer
by Ben10magician
Summary: Adobted by jacobyel's paordies for sale. A beautiful young bellydancer named Princess Eve falls for the young prince Justin T. Nocturne, much to Aladdin's disapproval. Will Eve be desperate enough to trade her voice to evil Merlock the Magician.
1. CAST OF TLBD

The Little Bellydancer

Adobted by jacobyel's paordies for sale. A beautiful young bellydancer named Princess Eve falls for the young prince Justin T. Nocturne, much to Aladdin's disapproval. Will Eve be desperate enough to trade her voice to evil Merlock the Magician.

Cast-

Princess Ariel: Princess Eve

Extra for Eve: Sora, Kairi, Dorothy, Toto, Tom and Jerry

Prince Eric: Justin T. Nocturne

Flounder: Roxas and Namine

Extras: Baljeet, Spectra Vondergeist, Blu, Jewel, Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book) and DisneyGal1234/Daisy

Sebastian: Iago the Parrot

King Triton: Aladdin

Extra- Princess Jasmine, Mowgli, Princess Melody (Little Mermaid II; Mowgli's girlfriend), Shanti, and Diego Marquez (Go Diego, Go!; Shanti's boyfriend)

Ursula/Vanessa: Merlock (Ducktales the Movie; The Treasure of the Lost Lamp)/Toralei Stripe

Flotsam and Jetsam: Dijon the Theif and Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)

Grimsby: Ben10magician/Ben

Scuttle: Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz)

Carlotta: Jennifer Nocturne

Extra- Rapunzel (Tangled; as Ben and Jennifer's maid)

Chef Louie: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

Max: Charlie B. Barkin and Ithcy Ithcifrod (All Dogs Go To Heaven)

Ariel's Sisters: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ? and ?


	2. King Aladdin Concert

**Chapter 1: King Aladdin Concert**

It was a great day at sea. The birds were flying, the dolphins and such were swimming, and a big ship, one of those made for the celebrities, with its crew singing came sailing through the ocean. They sing this song.

Sailors (Singing): _**I'll tell you a tale of a love made for two.**_

On the top deck nearby, A young boy was hanging the time of his life as he lets the wind blow into her face. He was a 12-year old boy with messy brown hair, hazel eyes, a cute Justin Bieber-like face, and wore a red soccer shirt with a black stripe in the middle with a 6 and black stripes on the sides of his shirt, dark brownish shorts, red socks, grey shan-guards and white-black sneakers. His name is Justin T. Nocturne, the young prince.

With Justin was a con man German Shepherd. He had slender body, tan fur with dark brown on his head, ears, and back. light brown muzzle, around his eyes, and inner ears and lighter tan underbelly, dark eyes, brownish red nose, a notch missing from his right ear, and wore a golden pocket watch on blue ribbon on his neck like a necklace. His name is Charlie B. Barkin

Next to Charlie, was Jusitn's other pet dog and Charlie's best friend Itchy Itchiford; (a short brown Dachshund with tan muzzle, paws, feet underbelly and tip of his tail. He had dark brown floppy ears, dark eyes, and dark brownis red nose. He wore a red baseball cap, and an old green shirt with no sleeves)

Justin: Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind in your face...A perfect day to be out at sea, isn't it?

Charlie: (in a Burt Reynold-like voice) You said it, kiddo!

Itchy: (with a Dom Deluise-like voice) Me too!

Justin: How about you, dad?

He turns to his father. He was a 21-year-old man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and wears a dark grey t-shirt with the snarling wolf face on it a pair of black jeans, black duster coat, black cape with a hood, a black fedora hat and has a pair of black shoes. Uselly he wears wears a golden wolf head necklace on an orange ribbon around his neck, but not now. He was wearing a royal red trinket with gold trim and hung on gold ribbon around his neck His name is Ben10magician, the king of the Narina and Justin's dad. Ben loved his son, but a loner and never much of romance type but for Justin, he'll help her find a perfect boy.

Ben: Oh yes...It's...(Bends over the side with sea sickness) It's perfect.

He tried not to hurt Justin's feelings because he enjoys being at sea.

Sailor (Popeye): Yeah! What a nice strong wind we have. King Aladdin must be in a good mood.

Justin: King Aladdin?

Sailor (Jack Sparrow) Don't tell me you've never heard of King Aladdin the Keybearer! He's only the ruler of Toonlantica where immortals and magical creatures live!

Ben: Justin, my boy, don't believe in such sailor nonsense.

Jack (Waving a fish at Ben): It isn't nonsense! It's real! They all live in a magic realm! I KNOW IT!

The fish flops out of the sailor's hand and slapped Ben dozens of times in the face. The fish then jumps back into the ocean.

Sailors (Singing): _**This is a fine ride. And soon, your worlds will colide!**_

The fish dove underwater, then looked up at the ship. It sighed in relief, then swam to the wild. Other fish, merpeople and meranimals are swimming, too. They're swimming towards what looked like a shiny golden sea castle called Toonlantica Palace. Inside was a concert. Everyone swam to their seats, and a fanfare plays

As everyone gathered in there, A brown seahorse named Flynn Ryder (Tangled) appeared then cleared his thorut

Flynn: His royal highness, King Aladdin, Queen Jasmine, Prince Mowgli, Princess Shanti, Princess Melody and Prince Diego!

Loud fanfare plays and the crowd cheers as a well-built 24-year-old Ariabian mer-man appeared. he had back hair, brown eyes and wear a golden crown over his little red hat, purple vest and golden wristbands and carries his trademark keyblade, The Earth Shaker. His name is Aladdin, King of the Toonlantica

With him was Princess Jasmine (a 22-year-old black haired Arabian mermaid with brown eyes. She wore a blue jewel head piece on her head, red lipstick, a teal seashel bra, and a green mer-tail) their son Prince Mowgli (an Indian mer-boy around twelve-years-old, had brown eyes, messy black hair and a red mer-tail) Shanti, Aladdin and Jasmine's daugther and Eve and Mowgli's sister was a 12-year-old Indian girl with brown eyes, shoulder-lengh black hair (tied in two ponytails apart from each side), red dot on her forehead and wore gold eyerings and waist bracelets, a pink seashell bra and a matching mer-tail. Mowgli's girlfriend Melody (a very beautiful girl, about 13-years-old, with long black hair tied in a pony tail, cute aquamarine eyes, and wore a light blue seashell top and a red mer-tail) and Shanti's boyfriend Diego Marquez (a 15-year old well-built Latin mer-boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes, and a light blue mer-tail).

Flynn: And his assistants...The world's famous greatest wonderful, awsome parrot; Iago!

Kazooes play and everyone cheers as a mawcow come into the balcony.

It is a red-feathered parrot with blue feathers on the end of his wings and on the end of his tail. His eyes, his beak and his feet were yellow. There was also white around his eyes. His name is Iago,

Iago was composing the concert. Once he appear next to Aladdin.

Aladdin: I've been waiting for this performance, Iago.

Iago: (chuckles) Aladdin, this will be the finest concert we've ever conducted. Your daughters will be so wonderful!"

Aladdin, Jasmine, Mowgli, Shanti, Melody and Diego smiled.

Jasmine: Yes and especially, our little Eve.

He teleported to his balcony seat with his Keyblade.

Iago: She certainly has the most beautiful voice (grumbling under his breath) If only she would show up for rehearsals more often,

They found the podium, and Hiram pulled his music and baton from his tunic.

With a swift move of his hand, Hiram had the orchestra up and running. On the stage, three seashells, each carrying two girls opened up. The girls, who are named Candace Flynn, Eilonwy, Alice (Alice in Wonderland 1951), Lagoona Blue, Xion and Olette, began to sing while Aladdin smiled with pride.

Sisters: **Ah, we are the daughters of Aladdin,**

**Great father who loved us and named us well,**

**Candace, Eilonwy, Alice. Lagoona, Xion and Olette,**

**And there is the youngest in her musical debut,**

**Our seventh little sister,**

**We're presenting her to you!**

**To sing a song our friends had wrote**

**Her voice fills hearts with glee**

**She's our sister, E-**

As the girls sing, they reveal a new clamshell. Iago, and Aladdin beamed with intense excitment. But when the shell opened...

It was empty! The girls gasps

Iago, Jasmine, Mowgli, Shanti, Melody and Diego: (gasps) Oh no!

They turns and see Aladdin's keyblade started to glowed, as Aladdin gets angry.

Aladdin: (angry) ** "!"**


End file.
